This core will provide basic lipid and lipoprotein analyses for each project in the Center. This core has been in existence for over 12 years and the methodology to be employed by the core is therefore highly developed. The techniques for each of the procedures to be used are described in detail. The core will provide: analysis of plasma lipid concentrations using standardized enzymatic assays; analysis of fatty acids and prostaglandins by GC/MS; analysis of plasma lipoprotein distributions for cholesterol and triglycerides by HPLC; analysis of plasma and tissue lipid compositions using enzymatic assays for major lipid classes; analysis of lipid fatty acid compositions of major lipid classes by GLC; analysis of cholesterol and cholesteryl ester concentrations by GLC; leukotriene and HETE analyses by HPLC. The technology available in this core laboratory will greatly facilitate the research in each of the projects.